


Apron Up

by grrriliketigers



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pre-attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Bill and Laura and baby making. My submission for Kinky Valentine over at bsg_kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apron Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrakaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/gifts).



Laura slipped quietly into the bedroom. She quickly stripped out of her skirt suit and kicked off her kitten heel pumps. Bill was curled in toward the middle of the bed, his arm draped over Laura’s half. 

She peeled back the covers and slid in under his arm. He stirred and drew her closer, kissing her forehead. “Settle the strike?” He murmured. 

Laura shrugged noncommittally, “not exactly but we made progress. I wanted to stay until we finished but the President insisted we break for the night.” 

“What time is it?” 

“It’s only 2:30.” 

He grinned. “ _Only_ 2:30.” 

“The teacher’s strike has been going on for almost two months. Aren’t you ready for Zak and Lee to go back to school?”

“It’s been kind of nice having them around.” He shrugged, “especially since we usually only get them for a weekend - I’ve actually been getting to know them as people. Are you having stepmother syndrome?” 

Laura snorted a laugh. “No. It’s nice having them around. I haven’t really gotten to spend very much time with them, considering most of my time is spent dealing with the strike.” 

“What would you think of having a couple of our own?”

“What? Strikes?” She laughed. 

He grinned against her shoulder. “Kids.” 

“You want more kids?” 

“I’ve been waiting for the right time to bring it up.”

“And 2:30 is the right time?” 

“You’re such a good mother to Lee and Zak.” 

“I am not. I’m the hardass.” 

“I know, it makes me seem whimsical.” Bill snickered. She swatted at him and he laughed, “I’m teasing you. They respect you and they love you.” 

“My career is really important to me, Bill.” 

“One of the many things I love about you.” He ran his fingers through her hair, “and I was even thinking I could stay home with the kids for a while.”

“Take the plural off that for now. I can only wrap my mind around the idea of _a_ child right now.” 

“So what do you think?”

“I…” she paused, “ever since my father and my sisters were killed I’ve actually been thinking about it a lot more than I used to. I used to think that being a teacher was influential enough on the worlds but the idea of the Roslins dying with me is sad.” 

“That’s the spirit, Laura.” He teased gently. 

“I just never used to think of myself as a _mother_ \- until I became part of your family...” She rolled over onto her back. “Did that come out as cheesy as it sounded?”

“Probably cheesier.” He grinned playfully. “But I think it’s sweet.” 

“No other man would ever have gotten me to consider this. You know that, don’t you?” 

“I do.” 

“I can’t make a decision like this at 2:30 in the morning.” 

He kissed her shoulder. “I’m not asking you to.” 

She slung an arm over his chest and snuggled up to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

**

“Dad, we’re out of cereal.” Zak opened the door. 

Laura ducked under the covers. Bill sighed. “Buddy, what did I say about knocking?” 

“Wouldn’t it just be easier if Laura wore pyjamas to bed?”

“I do not negotiate with terrorists.” She insisted from under the comforter. 

He chuckled before turning back to his dad. “ _Cereal_. We’re out.” He repeated. 

“Check the pantry closet.” Laura’s muffled voice came through the quilt again. “There should be a couple of boxes.” 

“Thanks.” Zak closed the door behind him. 

Laura came back up for air. “On that note I do have to shower and get dressed and get going.” 

Bill sat up as Laura pushed herself out of bed and stripped off the remaining lingerie she hadn’t bothered to remove the night before. She turned on the tap and started the shower. 

“Think you’ll be home for dinner today?” He stood against the door frame to the ensuite bathroom.

“Too early to tell.” She admitted, stepping under the water. “Hopefully both sides will remember how well things were going yesterday but really they could have slept on it and woken up even more set in their convictions.” 

“Remind me to never get into politics.” 

“Never get into politics.” 

He smiled. “Thanks, hon.” 

She pulled back the shower curtain. “I want you to know I _am_ thinking about our conversation last night. I haven’t made any decisions but I’m thinking about it.” 

Bill couldn’t stop smiling as he watched his longtime girlfriend slip back behind the curtain. He loved everything about who she was and couldn’t believe that he was so lucky in love. 

Fifteen minutes later Laura hurried downstairs, still putting in her earrings and carrying her heels. The Adama men watched her from the kitchen island. 

“There wasn’t cereal so I made pancakes.” Bill explained. “Do you want some?” 

“Can’t. My driver’s already outside.” She dropped her shoes and slid her feet into them. “Can I have your coffee?”

“Enjoy.” Bill handed it over. 

“Thank you. Love you.” She stole a kiss from Bill, patted each stepson as she passed. 

The door closed behind her and Bill poured himself another cup of coffee. 

“It’s not even 7. How is she already late?” Lee demanded. 

"She's trying to resolve the teachers' strike." Bill explained, scooping another set of pancakes onto a plate. 

"I hope it never gets resolved and we never have to go back to school." Zak laughed, "I like not having to go to school."

"The longer the strike goes the longer into summer you have to go to school."

Zak blinked at his father, "nuh uh!"

"Fraid so." Bill nodded. 

**

“Is Laura going to be here for dinner?” Lee asked with the dinner plates in his arms. 

“I think so, the new says they settled the strike around five. I wasn’t able to reach her though.” 

“So we have to go back to Picon?” Lee asked quietly. 

Bill nodded a little, “you’ll have to go back to school.” 

“Maybe we can spend summer vacation here?” Zak asked hopefully. 

Bill smiled affectionately at his boys. The strike may have been a major source of stress for Laura but Bill had been so glad to have Lee and Zak. Carolanne had been unable to get time off to supervise the two teenagers and Bill had jumped at the chance to take them. He used the opportunity to do the administrative work at home that he usually dreaded. 

“I’m sure Laura would like that - I know I would - but we have to talk to your mother about it first.” 

Laura could swear up and down that she didn’t consider herself a mother but she was so good with the boys. She was helpful when they needed help; she was playful when they were having fun; she was stern when they needed a talking to. She was a natural. She wasn’t overly saccharine or afraid to discipline and she wasn’t too strict or afraid of being sentimental. 

“Are you and Laura gonna get married?” 

There was another question Bill didn’t have an answer for. He’d moved into Laura’s Caprican Cape Cod almost six years ago and the topic of marriage very rarely came up. He was very comfortable; he was secure in the fact that they belonged to each other - that she was his sine qua non and he was hers. They didn’t need anyone else to tell them that. 

“We basically are. What’s in a piece of paper?” 

Lee and Zak stopped to think about that, realizing that that was a valid question. Bill smiled, “why don’t you wash up?” 

Laura came through the door about halfway through dinner. She looked exhausted but she smiled and put on a brave face. “There’re my three favorite guys.” She ruffled Zak’s hair and kissed Bill’s forehead as she passed. “Boy are you a sight for sore eyes.” 

“Congratulations on the strike ending.” 

“Thanks.” Laura grabbed her plate and brought it into the kitchen to dish her dinner.

Bill followed her, “can I get you something to drink?” 

“The world’s largest glass of wine.” She grinned playfully. She watched him get the glass down from the cupboard and the bottle from the refrigerator. “You know, I thought about what we talked about all day today.” She said softly. 

“Oh?” He tried to be cool but his heart pounded in his chest. 

“And let’s do it.” She smiled. 

“You’re sure?” He asked while grinning from ear to ear. 

“Yes. I love you and trust you and I was just thinking about how cute would it be to come home and see you trying to feed our baby their vegetables.” She laughed. 

“Oh, I see how it is.” He smiled playfully. “I’m so happy.” 

Laura set her plate down at her spot and picked up her fork. Bill pulled his chair back up to his spot. “How would you boys like a new little brother or sister?”

“Does it have to be in addition to Zak or do I get to trade him in?” 

“Shut up!” Zak reached out to smack Lee, Lee already prepared to retaliate and Laura reached over and put her arm across Zak’s chest, pushing him back down into his seat. 

“We do not hit our siblings.” She said firmly looking between the chastised boys. “Summer vacation can always be replaced with military school.” 

“Is that a crack at the military?” Lee questioned. 

“Or Model Quorom, whichever sounds more horrible.” Laura answered, a little smile breaking through. “Now, say you’re sorry to each other.”

The table erupted in protests about whose fault it actually was and why they themselves shouldn’t have to apologize and Laura held up a silencing hand. “ _Now_.” 

They both mumbled their sorrys, looking down at their dinner plates. 

Laura’s face softened. “Enjoy this time with each other, when you’re adults you’ll wish you’d been nicer and spent more time together. Anything can happen at any time.” 

“I’m sorry, Zak.” 

“Me too.” 

“Why don’t you shake on it?” Bill suggested and they leaned across the table and shook. 

“So, do we get any benefits of the negotiations? You know, the kids?” Lee asked. 

“Other than well paid, happy teachers?” She teased. 

“Yeah. Other than that.” 

“More funding for arts and music, updating the textbooks, expanding the library and more nutritious lunches.” 

Zak scoffed, “so no.” 

Laura laughed, “it’s so nice to know that my efforts are appreciated.” She teased. 

Over the next couple of days Laura finished up the finishing touches with the teachers' union and everyone signed and agreed on the terms. The boys packed up to head home and Carolanne picked them up the following morning. 

Laura was given a week of much needed rest and Bill took the opportunity to take a little extra time. 

Laura walked out onto the back deck to find Bill with the paper and his coffee. “There you are.”

“Morning, sweetheart.” He closed the paper and smiled up at her. “Thought I’d let you sleep in.”

“You’re a saint.”. 

"So, how do you want to go about this?"

She furrowed her brow. "Breakfast?"

He smiled, "trying for a baby. Do you want to get an ovulation test?"

Laura grinned, sliding onto his lap, "call me old fashioned, but I was thinking we could just have a lot of unprotected sex." 

Bill grinned back, “that sounds good too.” 

Laura cupped his cheeks, leaning down to capture his lips. Bill ran his hands up her back and slipped her night gown straps down her shoulders and the loose fabric pooled around her waist. Bill palmed her breast and took a peaked nipple into his mouth. 

Laura groaned, her fingers running through his short hair. Bill swirled his tongue around the nipple and she squirmed against him, “Bill…” 

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her through the house; she nibbled his earlobe. In the bedroom he laid her down on the quilt and climbed over her. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

She grinned. “I did, thanks.” 

Bill dipped his head to Laura’s neck, running his tongue along her pulse point, sucking gently. 

Laura slid her hand under the waistband of his pyjama pants and wrapped her fingers around his dick. He groaned and bucked against her hand. Laura used her free hand to push down the pyjamas and Bill kicked out of them. 

“Gods, Laura…”

She hiked a leg up over his hip and he thrust into her. She moaned, running her nails down his back, “so good…” 

He wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly as he set a deep, languid rhythm. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, bucking against him, wanting him to thrust faster. He knew the slow pace drove her crazy but guaranteed a big payoff. 

“I love frakking you.” He whispered. 

She bucked her hips again, “faster, Bill…” 

“Patience…” he groaned into her hair. 

As her orgasm slowly built up she started to clench her teeth and her fingers on his shoulders dug in. “Oh gods, Bill…” 

“Come for me, Laura…” he breathed. Her muscles were clamping down on him and he was about to go over the edge. 

“Frak, frak, frak…” she cried, squeezing him harder with her legs and her hands and her pussy. 

He started bucking erratically as he exploded inside her; she dug in her nails and called out his name as her own orgasm tore through her. 

Bill held her close as their climaxes subside. He wiped the hair away from her face and kissed her cheeks and lips and she smiled hazily. 

“You always tell me to go faster…”

“I know, I know.” She chuckled. “How about pancakes and another go? I plan to have my way with you all day and we’ll need to keep our strength up.”


End file.
